In general, a conventional Wireless Mesh Network (WMN) is a communications network made up of radio nodes organized in a mesh topology. A wireless mesh network can include multiple access points, multiple clients, multiple mesh routers, gateways, etc.
The interconnected radio nodes of a conventional mesh network can be configured to facilitate distribution of messages. For example, a first radio node in the mesh network can receive a communication targeted for delivery to a destination device. To deliver a message, the first radio node forwards the communication to a second communication node; the second radio node forwards the communication to a third communication node; and so on. Eventually, the radio nodes in the mesh network forward the communication to the appropriate target client.
Wireless mesh networks can be implemented with various wireless technologies including standards such as 802.11, 802.15, 802.16, cellular technologies or combinations of more than one type.
Certain conventional mesh networks sometimes allocate use of respective internal wireless bandwidth based on parameters such as hop count and RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indicator). For example, a mesh network can include a root access point. The root access point provides connectivity between a network such as the Internet and other access points in the mesh network.
When allocating available bandwidth based on hop count, a respective conventional mesh network typically allocates more bandwidth to access points disposed closer to the root access point. Access points further away from the root access point are allocated less bandwidth.